Sesame Street News Flash
Sesame Street News Flash [[Episode 3099|'Episode 3099']]: The Five Little Pigs '- Kermit tries to tell the story of the Three Little Pigs, but five pigs show up. He realizes he's encountered the wrong group of pigs -- one of these pigs went to market, one stayed home, and so on (alluding to the game of "This Little Piggy"). Just as he's got things straight, the Big Bad Wolf shows up, and huffs and puffs Kermit away 'Episode 3113: Jack & The Beanstalk - Kermit the Frog climbs the famous beanstalk and passes Jack on the way who warns him not to go up. He breaches the clouds and meets a giant (played by Jerry Nelson in a cameo). Episode 3118: Cinderella At The Ball - Kermit is interviewing Cinderella and Prince Charming, who are dancing at the ball. After Cinderella leaves, she leaves one glass slipper behind. The prince wants to find Cinderella.... so he can have the other glass slipper Episode 3139: Mumford's Big & Small Trick '- The Amazing Mumford has a new trick, where he will make Thumbelina big and The Big Bad Wolf small. He makes Thumbelina big, but doesn't make the wolf smaller -- instead, Kermit is the one who shrinks 'Episode 3327: Cinderella's Fairy Godmother - Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: the gown ends up on Kermit instead Episode 3457: The First Day Of School In History '- Kermit goes back in time to witness the very first day of school, taught by a caveman teacher (Mr. Moses) with caveman students (such as Oog, Argh, and Runk). Today the students learn about the letter N. The teacher presents a stone carved N to Kermit... which accidentally lands on his flipper 'Episode 3511: The Big Bad Wolf's School Of Huffing & Puffing - The wolf teaches Kermit how to huff and puff like him. The wolf tests Kermit's blowing skills by having him move three ping pong balls by taking a deep breath and then blow them away with his mouth. Next, the wolf wants Kermit to blow down a straw house, but Kermit can't do it. On the third try, the wolf secretly helps him by blowing on the house and they both blow the straw off a monster couple's house . The wolf congratulates Kermit on his great job at blowing, but now Kermit has to deal with the monster couple, who are not very pleased with what just happened Episode 3512: Don Music Writes "Whistle, Whistle Little Bird" - Don Music tries to rewrite "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". He succeeds and is joined by a country-western band Episode 3514: The Beautiful Princess Chooses The Prince - A princess says that the one she has chosen to be her prince has bulgy eyes, small ears, and a funny voice, is wearing a hat and coat...and is a frog. Kermit is the only one who fits that description, so she kisses him, thinking he'll become a prince. In a puff of smoke, she turns into a frog. Kermit invites her to "the hop" and she accepts Episode 3572: London Fog - In London, Kermit tries to talk about the London Fog, but is interrupted by the London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying "The Famous London Log," and a London Hog. By the time he's ready to talk, the Fog has evaporated, and the others gather around to dance the London Clog Episode 3619: Miami Mice - Kermit tries to interview the mice about adventure, but finds it difficult to continue the interview when he's interrupted by a jet plane, an animal stampede, and a giant monster all making their way through the office Episode 3703: Don Music Writes The Alphabet Song '- Don Music successfully "writes" the Alphabet Song, with help from his surroundings 'Episode 3831: Christopher Columbus - 'Kermit interviews Christopher Columbus before he begins his voyage to discover America. Kermit tries to tell him that the third ship is tied to the dock, but it's too late -- the dock breaks free, and takes Kermit along with the ship 'Episode 3874: Alice In Wonderland '- Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she drinks a beverage that makes her grow. Then Kermit eats a cupcake that causes him to shrink 'Episode 3876: Jack Be Nimble - Jack can't figure out how to jump over the candlestick Episode 3877: Favorite Animals '- At a zoo, Kermit asks the patrons what their favorite animals are. He happens to be standing by a cage with three attention-craving pigs, who desperately assume the mannerisms of each animal mentioned. One pig finally calls the attention of a little boy who apparently loves every animal. As it turns out, the pigs' favorite animal is the frog 'Episode 3937: Old MacDonald's Health Farm '- Old MacDonald opens a health resort for his animals 'Episode 4005: Boston T Party - Kermit interviews some colonial American citizens who are participating in the Boston "T" Party. Rather than tea, they drop things that begin with the letter "T" in the water instead Episode 4006: Little Red Riding Hood's Directions - Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic Episode 4042: Don Music Writes "Yellowstone Park" - Don Music tries to rewrite the "Sesame Street Theme" on a stormy night. He succeeds with the help of Kermit and is joined by Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats Episode 4134: Seven Emotional Dwarves - Kermit meets the Seven Dwarves, seemingly from the Snow White story. However, in this version each is named after (and represents) an emotion. (Kermit ad-lib: "Hey Dulcy, we got the wrong dwarves again!") They are named Cheerful, Sad, Lovey, Angry, Proud, Surprised and Fearful Episode 4202: Wolf Chases Little Red Riding Hood '- Kermit the Frog witnesses how the mailman, the salesman and the woodsman knock at the door while the Big Bad Wolf chases Little Red Riding Hood around the bed. Eventually, the Woodsman shows up, and Red and the Wolf chase him for cutting down a maple which was their favorite tree 'Episode 4203: Dr. Noble Price's Tinkle Table - Dr. Nobel Price wants to show off his latest invention, a piano, but it's already been invented. Kermit even knows how to play it Episode 4293: Alphabet Mine - Kermit the Frog reports from an alphabet mine where they dig Js. The miners tell him various words that begin with J and Richard presents him with his own J Episode 4719: Old MacDonald Had A Spaceship - Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Yip Yip Martians. The scene ends in chaos. Episode 5529: Mary's Little Lamb - After an interview with Mary, the lamb follows Kermit the Frog Episode 6024: Old Mother Hubbard - Instead of a bone, Mother Hubbard brings her dog various objects which rhyme with "bone", including a stone, a throne, and finally a phone (which the dog uses to order take-out from a Chinese restaurant). Episode 6038: Piper's Pickled Peppers - Kermit goes to Peter Piper's Pickled Peppers Patch to interview Peter Piper, but he only gets to meet other members of his family, whose names all begin with a common letter Episode 6155: The Count Counts Three Little Pigs - Kermit's interview with the Three Little Pigs is interrupted by the Count, who wants to count them. When he counts the pigs, thunder and lightning crash, and the pigs, thinking it's going to rain, go inside and refuse to be interviewed. When the Count's counting puts an end to the interview, Kermit goes to interview the residents of the next house... the Seven Dwarves Episode 6514: The Princess & The Cookie '- Kermit interviews a servant who tells him that the queen wants to test the maiden by placing a cookie under the mattresses to see if she can feel it. The "princess" (Cookie Monster) not only feels it, but also eats the cookie and the mattresses 'Episode 6742: What Monsters Want To Be When They Grow Up - Kermit, doing a "slow-breaking human interest story," asks monsters at a daycare center what they want to be when they grow up, and every time they tell him, he rewards them with a cookie. Cookie Monster, posing as a baby ("Cry cry cry, sniffle sniffle sniffle"), claims he wants to be an orthodontist. However, Kermit gets wise to Cookie's scheme, and instead rewards him with a wind-up toy bridge of false teeth Episode 6802: Kermit's Cooperation with Telly - Kermit is sent to the park for a report on co-operation, except that there's nobody around to interview. At that moment, monster reporter Telly turns up to conduct the same interview. They end up cooperating by interviewing each other Episode 6933: Little Miss Muffet - Kermit meets Little Miss Muffet, who sits on her water bed, eats crunchy granola, and is not afraid of the spider, who ends up frightening Kermit away Episode 6939: Hey Diddle, Diddle, The Cat & The Fiddle '- In a take on the "Hey Diddle Diddle" nursery rhyme, Kermit interviews Natalie the cow and her cat manager as she prepares to jump over the moon. Natalie plans to break the usual cow stereotype by doing this jump. After the cat plays a fanfare on his fiddle, she makes the jump and crash lands back to Earth, where she is praised and congratulated for her jump 'Episode 7023: The New Three Little Pigs Story '- The Big Bad Wolf plays a game of "Three of These Things" with Kermit and the pigs. Since Kermit doesn't belong with the pigs, the wolf blows him out of the picture 'Episode 7515: Dr. Noble Price's Herman The Hoppity Hop - It's green, wears a trenchcoat, does news reports... and it even talks. Dr. Nobel Price has invented an exact mechanical replica of Kermit Category:Templates